


Knocked Unconscious

by hufflepufflightwood (hufflepuffkaspbrak)



Series: Malec AUs [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, athletic soccer playing! alec, bookworm! magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffkaspbrak/pseuds/hufflepufflightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A firm soccer ball to the head will definitely knock a person out.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>the one where Alec has bad aim with a soccer ball</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocked Unconscious

            Magnus Bane liked to read. Specifically, he loved to go to Central Park, sit on the grass and against a tree, and read. Really, he didn’t do much of it unless he was in Central Park. It was almost like a place in which he could forget everything; he would just focus on the sunshine and the book in his hands.

            Today was a particularly good day. He was reading a book that he couldn’t bring himself to put down. He had had his nose stuck in it for at least an hour and a half at this point and could feel his face getting burnt from the sun, but he didn’t care. The weather was bright and happy, birds chirping and a slight breeze flowing through the air. Everything was perfect.

            “Hey, watch out!” He hears a voice yell and looked up just in time to see a ball flying straight towards him.

            _Everything was almost perfect._ He thinks to himself as the ball hit him in the head, knocking him back into the tree, and his vision went black.

            When Magnus feels himself coming back, there’s an enormous pressure in his head and heard a voice mumbling incoherently. He opens his eyes just barely, the light increasing the pain in his head, to see the mumbling person pacing back and forth in front of him. When he saw that Magnus was awake, he stops and kneels next to him on the grass.

            “Oh my god, are you okay? I’m so sorry, I completely didn’t mean to, are you hurt? Of course, you’re hurt. Do I need to take you to a hospital? I totally will, and I’ll pay your bills if I need to and I’m so sorry, oh god.” He rambles and Magnus would’ve laughed if his head didn’t hurt so badly.

            “I’m okay.” Magnus says, opening his eyes just a little bit more.

            “Are you sure?” The man asks.

            “Yeah. I just need to go home and rest.” Magnus chuckles.

            “Are you sure?” The man repeats.

            Magnus groans and looks up, fully expecting himself to snap at the man who injured him. However, he finds himself not even being able to form a completely sentence. The man is simply gorgeous. With hazel eyes and dark hair, sweat beading down his face from the heat.

            “Uh, yeah, I…just, uh…rest.” Magnus spits out, his face going red with embarrassment.

            “Look, I’m actually super worried, concussions are terrible. I’ve gotten a bunch. So I’m going to give you my number and you call if your head keeps hurting. And I swear to god, I’ll take you to the hospital and make sure you’re okay.” The man looks at him expectantly and Magnus realizes he should probably get his phone out.

            “Sorry, I’m, uh, moving slow.” Magnus pulls out his phone, unlocks it, and pulls up the phone icon.

            “It’s alright.” The man smiles, typing away on Magnus’ phone. “I’m Alec, by the way.”

            “Magnus.” He knows that there’s a stupid grin plastered on his face but Magnus can’t help it.

            “Go get some rest.” Alec says. “And please, don’t hesitate to call.”

            Magnus just nods as enthusiastically as he can with his massive headache. Alec smiles at him, and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. He stands up and jogs his way over to wear the group of people are still playing with a soccer ball. The same soccer ball that nailed Magnus in the head. He waves a goodbye and Magnus waves back before standing up, using the tree for help.

            When Magnus gets home, he doesn’t even get the choice of whether or not he’ll use Alec’s phone number. There are already two texts waiting for him.

            _“Hey it’s Alec. Sorry again.”_

_“Also don’t think the only time you can use my number is if your head hurts. I’d love to hear from you before then ;)”_

            Magnus just blushes and flops down onto the couch, cursing the cute boy and his soccer ball.

           


End file.
